1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to systems for listening to music, and, more specifically, to a personalized audio system that gives a user of the system only limited control over the sound recordings that get played, but, nevertheless, plays the sound recordings that the user is likely to enjoy.
2. Discussion of the Background
Those that frequently listen to music broadcasters (e.g., conventional radio stations and other broadcasters of music) know all too well that the music broadcasters do not always play the songs that the listener wants to hear. This is due to the simple fact that music broadcasters must accommodate the tastes of a mass audience, and, as we all know, it is not possible to please all of the people all of the time. We each have our own unique likes and dislikes.
One solution to this problem is to increase the number of radio stations and/or the number of cable stations that carry music, and thereby increase the likelihood that a listener will find a station that is playing a “good” song. However, this is not a practical solution because there is only a finite amount of bandwidth available to broadcast music, and this bandwidth is already at or near capacity. Further, it is prohibitively expensive to create additional bandwidth.
What is desired, therefore, is a system to overcome these and other disadvantages of conventional music broadcasting systems.